


Always

by flyonmylove



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5503649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyonmylove/pseuds/flyonmylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> a little diddy from a long time ago based off a writing prompt i did on tumblr a while back that i quite liked. i love my children why did i put them through this. also, very short, now that i reread it. maybe one day i'll make it longer.

There wasn’t much more they could do.

With everyone’s Digimon practically clinging to life, most of the Chosen Children had resigned to comforting their partners in various parts of the wreckage that had formally been their hometown.

Takeru and Hikari sat in a small alleyway where their brothers had told them to stay, where they’d be safe. The two sat side by side, Takeru’s hand clasped over hers in comfort. A resounding boom sounded from a different part of the city as Hikari quickly ducked her head down and Takeru covered her body with his own. That’s what they were supposed to do, Sora had told them. Stay down. Keep Hikari safe. Don’t leave. As if they could.

Realizing it wasn’t nearby, they both rose from their positions, their breathing shaky. Hikari shivered violently, and Takeru couldn’t decipher if it was because she was cold or because she was so terrified. He scooted closer to her, wrapping a firm arm around her as she instinctively moved in closer. It seemed to help, her body returning to normal after a few minutes of Takeru slowly easing his hand up and down her arm in an effort to try and lessen whatever seemed to be causing her body to react that way. They sat in silence before she finally spoke.

“What if they don’t make it?“ 

Takeru felt his heart skip. 

"Of course they’ll make it. They always do.”

He was the bearer of hope. In times like these, was when he was essential. Where he truly shined.

“Takeru, what if they die? Everyone’s left us here, nobody’s come back for us! They left us here, and they’re probably dead and -” she was rambling at an excruciating fast pace and couldn’t seem to stop herself. 

He knew it’d been a possibility. After everything they’d been through, he was surprised they weren’t already dead. But they’d always pulled through, something had always happened, and they’d been okay. But this, this was different. They’d never been split up like this, especially with their Digimon on the brinks of death. Nothing they’d done was able to help them this time. There was no well timed evolutions, no Digimon that was powerful enough coming in at just the right time. They’d finally met their match. 

This was it.

He hated thinking like this, but even no amount of hope and optimism could trump the truth. He slowly gazed down at his companion, her eyes that were usually filled with light were dull as she stared back up at him. Takeru recollected his thoughts, looking for something, anything to say to her.

“We’re going to be okay, alright? You and I we’re going to be fine, I’m -” Takeru was quickly interrupted, as a building was quickly dismantled across the street by a large unfamiliar Digimon. They both got in their positions as thunderous footsteps sounded closer. Takeru gulped before whispering to her quickly as the monster closed the gap between them.

“I’m with you. Always.”


End file.
